1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a condenser microphone.
2. Description of Related Art
Microphones have long been known and can be in the most widely varying forms. One embodiment is for example a microphone with a lateral sound input. In the case of a microphone with lateral sound input the sound is detected predominantly not from the front but from the side.
Some microphones also have a resonance disk parallel to the diaphragm of the microphone. The disk can then be between a user of the microphone and the diaphragm. That can lead to unwanted shading effects.